Stringed instruments, such as guitars, are typically tuned through the use of an electronic tuner which is capable of detecting the frequency of vibration generated by plucking, striking, or stroking a single string on the instrument and communicating any difference between the frequency of the generated vibration and a target frequency on a standard musical scale.
When using a tuner, it is necessary to position the tuner so that the visual tuning display, which communicates the difference between the frequency of the generated vibration and the target frequency, is visible to the person tuning the instrument. It is also generally desired to position the tuner close to the sound hole of the instrument with the transducer (e.g., a microphone) facing the sound hole in order to maximize reception of sound from the instrument while minimizing any external interference. In an effort to attain these goals while also keeping both hands free to hold, play and tune the instrument, a number of tuner holders have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,959 describes a clamping holder for a tuner for mounting a tuner on a microphone stand. While effective for positioning the tuner so that the visual tuning display is visible to the person tuning the instrument and the transducer faces the sound hole of the instrument, the tuner is mounted a significant distance from the sound hole of the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,636 describes a guitar tuner, which incorporates a suction cup to mount the tuner to the guitar body. While generally effective for allowing positioning of the tuner proximate the sound hole with the transducer facing the sound hole and the visual tuning display viewable by the person tuning the guitar, guitar owners are very reluctant to attach such a device to the body of their guitar due to the high probability that the suction cup will mark, scratch, or otherwise damage the guitar body.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,826 depicts a guitar tuner holder configured and arranged for suspending a platform from the sound hole of a guitar. The holder includes a centrally located upper knob extending downward from the back edge of the platform for engaging the inner surface of the guitar body through the sound hole, and a pair of laterally spaced lower knobs extending rearward from right and left legs for engaging the outer surface of the guitar body immediately below the sound hole. While generally effective for allowing positioning of the tuner proximate the sound hole in an orientation which allows the person tuning the guitar to view the visual tuning display of the tuner, the platform extends straight out from the sound hole resulting in a positioning of the tuner immediately in front of the guitar strings such that the tuner interferes with playing of the guitar strings and the transducer is positioned above at least some of the guitar strings.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tuner holder which positions a tuner proximate the sound hole of a stringed instrument with the transducer facing the sound hole and the visual tuning display viewable by the person tuning the instrument, without interfering with playing of the instrument.